A spare tire may be carried on the floor pan of the trunk of a vehicle to replace a flat tire. A spare tire tool kit including a jack and lug nut wrench is generally provided and is stored with the spare tire.
One way of securing a spare tire in a vehicle is to insert a central screw into the central hub opening of the wheel that is pivotally attached to the floor pan. This approach is problematic because the tire blocks the view of the connector on the floor pan that the central screw is intended to be attached.
A spare tire on a wheel that includes a central decorative medallion is difficult to attach because the medallion may block or restrict the central screw from being attached to the floor pan.
A spare tire tool kit may also complicate the process of securing the spare tire to the floor pan. If the spare tire tool kit is stacked on top of the wheel of the spare tire, the distance between the top of the tool kit and the floor pan is increased and makes it more difficult to fish the central screw through the spare tire and the tool kit.
This disclosure is directed to solving the above problems and other problems as summarized below.